File talk:Barney's Great Adventure (1998) - Open-ended Trailer (e10118)
Major Events *January 1: Baniwa Chingudeul begins *January 25: Barney For Baby: Love and Lullabies and More Barney Songs DVD are both released to stores. *January 31: Barney's Trip to NYC & Kelvin Slush Truck The product line Barney for Baby is released to stores. *February 1: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons are released on VHS. *February 2: The final production year to utilize the school set. Future videos You Can Be Anything, Barney's Beach Party, and Round and Round We Go were filmed this year, thus marking the final year in which the production of Dennis DeShazer serves as an executive producer. *'March?: Barney's Musical Castle is filmed at the Rosemont Theater 'Barney's Trip to NYC & Kelvin Slush Truck *March 21: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm VHS is released to stores. *March 28: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm DVD is released to stores. *'April 14: Season 6 finale Barney's Trip to NYC & Kelvin Slush Truck' *May 16: Barney's Pajama Party is filmed. *May 23: Barney's Super Singing Circus is released to Barney's Trip to NYC & Kelvin Slush Truck stores. *June 12: Barney's Trip to NYC & Kelvin Slush Truck Come on Over to Barney's House VHS and Barney Rocks! Come on Over to Barney's House DVD and Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes is available as a bonus video on the Come on Over to Barney's House DVD are both released to stores. *July 4: Come New Year Eve with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *July 18: PBS announced that it would fund a Barney's Colorful World!. *August 8: Barney's ABCs and 123s, a re-released of Let's Play School Barney's Trip to NYC & Kelvin Slush Truck is released to stores. *August 15: Let's Go to the Zoo is filmed. *September 16: Barney's Open House begins touring at the Northtown Mall in Blaine, Minnesota. *September 26: Barney's Greatest Hits is released to stores. *October 17: Barney's Night Before Christmas is re-released and has new previews. *November 4: Barney's Open House ends it's tour at the Collin Creek Mall in Plano, Texas. *November 23: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed a Christmas Medley at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 26: Be My Valentine, Love Barney is released to stores. *December 27: Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show is released to stores. *December 30: The Razzie Awards Ceremony, with Barney's Great Adventure receiving four nominations. *Kids for Character Trip to NYC New Year Eve tIME sQUARE *December 31: Barney's It's Time to Celebrate is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *December 31: The Lyons Groups from Barney's First Adventure and Kids for Character is thus marking the first because being PBS were no longer used. New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Six Episodes Excellentexercise.jpg|Excellent Exercise!|link=Excellent Exercise! Brushinguponteeth.jpg|Brushing Up on Teeth|link=Brushing Up on Teeth Alittlemothergoose.jpg|A "Little" Mother Goose|link=A "Little" Mother Goose Goodjob.jpg|Good Job!|link=Good Job! Itshometome.jpg|Its Home to Me|link=It's Home to Me Howdoesyourgardengrow.jpg|How Does Your Garden Grow?|link=How Does Your Garden Grow? Youcandoit.jpg|You Can Do It!|link=You Can Do It! (episode) Herecomesthefiretruckepisode.jpg|Here Comes the Firetruck!|link=Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) Readysetgo.jpg|Ready, Set, Go!|link=Ready, Set, Go! Youarespecial.jpg|You Are Special|link=You Are Special Songs Thelandofmothergoose.jpg|The Land of Mother Goose|link=The Land of Mother Goose Exercisingwontyoucomeandjoinme.jpg|Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me?|link=Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? Whatwouldidowithoutmyteeth.jpg|What Would I Do Without My Teeth?|link=What Would I Do Without My Teeth? Lookatmeimdancing.jpg|Look at Me I'm Dancing!|link=Look at Me I'm Dancing! Growingbigandtall.jpg|Growing Big and Tall|link=Growing Big and Tall Dosomeexercise.jpg|Do Some Exercise|link=Do Some Exercise Whenthecircuscomestotown.jpg|When the Circus Comes to Town|link=When the Circus Comes to Town Thesquirrelontheflyingtrapeze.jpg|The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze|link=The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze Anythingcanhappen.jpg|Anything Can Happen|link=Anything Can Happen Sourpickleface.jpg|Sour Pickle Face|link=Sour Pickle Face Bluejayblues.jpg|Blue Jay Blues|link=Blue Jay Blues Surfinontheworldwideweb.jpg|Surfin' on the World Wide Web|link=Surfin' on the World Wide Web Barneyssillypigs.jpg|Barney's Silly Pigs|link=Barney's Silly Pigs Dinodance.jpg|Dino Dance|link=Dino Dance Thatshowyoumakerocknroll.jpg|That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll|link=That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll Arocknrollstar.jpg|A Rock N Roll Star|link=A Rock N Roll Star Tryingondreams.jpg|Trying on Dreams|link=Trying on Dreams Loveisthereasonforv alentine'sday.jpg|Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day|link=Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Tim Clott *Sloan Coleman Writers *Stephen White Directors *Steven Feldman *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer) Music Director *David Bernard Wolf